


Collide

by K_lara7



Series: In A Galaxy Far Far Away [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Post-Battle of Scarif
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_lara7/pseuds/K_lara7
Summary: Giving up has never been an option before, why start after they get the plans?Just because they survived, it doesn't mean things will be easy.Collide (Howie Day)"Even the best fall down sometimesEven the wrong words seem to rhymeOut of the doubt that fills my mindI somehow find you and I collide"





	1. Chapter 1

Trying not to panic, Cassian looked at Jyn. The situation just turned hopeless. The shield gate was closed. They had to find a way to transmit the plans. In agitation, Cassian pulled his comms out and called out for Bodhi. 

"We need to tell the fleet to break through the gate. Once the gate is open, grab the others and go. There is no way we can get to you. Jyn and I will find another way off the planet."

Bodhi's voice came through the comms, "Where do you want to meet up?"

Thinking over the situation, Cassian replied, "Make for Dantooine. There is an old base there, and if we are followed no one will be endangered."

After getting Bodhi's agreement, Cassian turned to Jyn to finish looking for the plans. There it was, Stardust. K-2 helped them locate the file, then told them to climb. And Cassian knew his best friend was dying.

"Cassian," K-2's voice came over the commlink. "There is an Imperial shuttle on landing bay 2 at the base of the tower. If you can get there, I have already unlocked it for you." They could hear the blaster fire over the comms. "You can still transmit the plans from the top of the tower." There was a long pause. Then K's voice shouted, "Climb!" The link went dead.

Jyn's heart broke to see Cassian's mask finally crack at the death of a friend. They turned back to their mission.

****

Outside the vault, K-2's eyes dimmed. With the last of his power, he transmitted a virus.

At the bottom of the tower, an unconscious KX security droid blinked to life. 

****  
Jyn stood in front of Krennic. She was so close, she couldn't fail now! Everyone had given so much for the plans. She needed to transmit them and then get back to Cassian. Maybe he was still alive. If he was, he needed her. 

First, she had to deal with the man in white. Puffing herself up she got ready to ram him with her body. Krennic took aim. And a shot was fired. She expected to die like her mother had, all those years ago.

Instead, she looked up and saw the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. Cassian was there, in front of her. All she wanted to do was run to him, hold him, kiss him. 

She had a job to do. Limping she made her way to the information port and hit send. Then she turned to Cassian who still held his blaster ready, coving her if Krennic should try to get up. 

He probably would have fallen if she hadn't reached him in time. Half holding him up, she turned to look at Krennic. 

Anger swirled in her. This ghost from her past had taken her parents, her childhood, Saw, the girl on Jedah and so many others. He had almost taken Cassian. And he could still be alive. She had to finish him. 

As she moved toward the demon, Cassian stopped her. He didn't want her to have blood on her hands. And if Krennic still needed killing, Cassian would be the one to do it.

Suddenly, Jyn felt more weight come down on her shoulders. Cassian's strength was giving out. They had to get out of here, now. She turned them toward the elevator, holding him as carefully as she could. 

It was a long way down, and she held on the whole way. If she died now, well there were worse ways to go. She wanted to kiss him so badly. Finally she moved forward, giving into the moment. 

The doors opened at the same time. A familiar voice interupted them. "There's no time for that now. Come on! The Imperial shuttle is this way," K-2 said waving them in the direction of the landing pad.

"Kay!" Jyn shouted. "Cassian's been hurt. Help me with him." 

Kaytoo looked at his best friend and didn't bother trying to help Jyn carry him. He just gently picked the man up and told Jyn to lead the way. 

A few moments later, Kay set Cassian down in the private quarters of the shuttle's owner. The gentleness in his movements barely jarring the captain's injuries. Silently, he turned and went to power up the shuttle's engines and get off this planet. He knew he had to hurry, he had a bad feeling about this.  
****


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours after breaking atmosphere and entering hyperspace, Jyn joined K-2 in the cockpit. "How's it going?"

"I've plotted a course for Dantooine, as requested. We are taking a slightly longer route, just in case the Imperials are following. If I see anything suspicious, I will take evasive maneuvers. With the course I've set we should reach our destination in two days."

Jyn nodded. "I think we have the supplies on board to keep Cassian stabilized. This must have been Krennic's shuttle. It has an extremely well equipped medical bay for a small personal conveyance. I even found a powered down medical droid. Which I would rather not use for security reasons. 

"Maybe you could take a look at it later and see if we could use it. I did my best with Cassian's injuries, but a medical droid's second opinion would be nice."

Kaytoo glanced her way. With a tilt to his head, he answered, "I would be happy to look at it in a little bit. I want to make sure we aren't followed. If Captain Andor's condition worsens, we will want every advantage we can get."

Jyn nodded in relief. "Thanks, K."

"You're welcome, Jyn." After a moment he continued, "Rogue One is going to rendezvous with us at Dantooine. Bodhi sent a coded message of their estimated time of arrival. They are also taking evasive maneuvers and should arrive 6 hours after we do."

"That's good news," she responded tiredly. The day starting to catch up to her. "Do you know who is with him?"

Kay shook his head. "The message was too brief. We didn't want the Imperials listening in."

"Yes, of course." And for the first time, Jyn noticed the paint on K-2's body was too perfect, too new. "K," she hesitated. "That's a different body than you were in before, right?"

"It is! Do you like it? The previous owner had no need for it after we wiped it's hard drive."

"This is the body of the droid we used to get the security information from?"

"Yes. I wiped it's memory and left a copy of myself inside. All I had to do was send an update of my program to it before my old body died."

"Have you lost any time?"

He processed that for a moment. "Perhaps a few seconds, but not much."

Spontaneously, Jyn gave him a hug. "I'm so glad you are still with us. I wouldn't want to loose you." She sat back in the co-pilot's seat and wiped away tears she hoped the droid wouldn't see. 

Of course, that was a hopeless possiblility. K-2 was too observant. He let her pretend though. "Why don't you lay down for a little while? You have to be tired. I can comm you if I need you."

Jyn shook her head in agreement. "Thanks. I'll go sit with Cassian for a little while. Then I'll try to get some sleep."

****

A few hours later, K left the shuttle on autopilot and went to check the programming of the medical droid. The shuttle only had one bed. But Krennic liked his comfort, so at least it was a double bed. He found Cassian asleep against the wall where he had left him, fresh bandages on his wounds. 

Jyn was lying next to him, not quite making contact. It was as if she knew, even in her sleep, how fragile the captain was. K noted the tear tracks on her cheeks and knew she had cried herself to sleep. He carefully draped an extra blanket over them both. 

The droid would never admit it, but he liked this woman who could make his captain smile. Cassian had done many things for the Alliance, and he needed someone like Jyn on his side. If Draven kept pushing him, Cassian would be dead soon. And K wanted his bestfriend to have a reason to live. 

He turned and headed for the medical droid. K had work you do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally think that Cassian has two identities inside the Rebellion. First he is a Captain because he pilots a U-wing. This would be his public profile. Not just any member of the Alliance would know he is a spy. His rank insignia is blue which indicates he is Navy. Red is Army. His second identity is Agent for his Alliance Intelligence duties. 
> 
> The members of the strike team on Scarif had all worked closely with Cassian and would know his secret duties.

****  
The heat woke Jyn. The bed had become an inferno. Reaching over, she felt Cassian's skin. Sometime in the last few hours he had broken out in a fever. 

She made her way to the fresher and cleaned up as best she could. Then she headed to the cockpit. K-2 was diligently scanning readouts. He turned at her approach.

"Ah, good, you're awake," he said. "I took a moment to look over the medical droid. It is a simple unit. Primary functions are intact. There doesn't seem to be much in the way of short term memory or subterfuge. I guess the Imperial who had thus ship before us liked his privacy. He wouldn't want his droid to have the ability to betray him."

"So it's safe to activate?"

"I believe so."

"That's very good news. Cassian has a fever and I have exhausted what medical training I have. There is also the possibility of injuries I can't see."

She left to activate the droid. It took a few hours, but Cassian was comfortable and while there was some severe bruising and a couple broken bones, the damage was surprisingly light. For now they were giving the Captain a sedative to keep him under while the bone knitter did it's job.

Back in the co-pilot's seat, Jyn turned to K-2. "How are you doing? Do you need me to take the controls for a while?"

"I thank you for the offer, but I recharged my power cells while you were sleeping. I'm good for several more hours."

"Cassian is going to be out for a while. I decided he would heal better if he wasn't awake to move."

"That's a good idea. The possibility of the captain doing something foolish while recovering is 88.9%."

"That high?" Jyn responded with a laugh.

"Indeed. He has always been a difficult patient," the droid said stiffly. 

"There is a story there."

"Several. Probably none I should mention, because of the nature of the assignments."

"Don't worry, I'll ask Cassian. Do you know why he picked Dantooine to meet up? I understand he doesn't want to lead the Empire to Yavin 4, but what's on that rock?"

"We used to have a base on Dantooine. The thermal readings from the core suggested that the surface might become active. Command was afraid the geothermal activity could harm our troops or bring unwanted attention. So the main base was abandoned. 

"The secondary, underground base, is still used for storing supplies and has a small shuttle bay where we can hide the two ships. Once we are sure we haven't been followed, we can meet up with the fleet at a better location."

"I'm going to go check on Cassian. Comm me if you need me."

"I will."

****  
As bedside manners went, the Imperial medical droid had none. It was toneless in its diagnostics as it listed the captain's various injuries. Fortunately, there would be almost no lasting damage. Unfortunately, proper healing was going to take a while. 

It was going to be a while before Cassian could fire a blaster. He had three broken fingers and severe swelling to his right hand. In hindsight, his final shot against Krennic was very lucky. Although he was aiming for the director's heart, he had only hit his shoulder. With all the damage in his hand, it was a miracle he was even able to pull the trigger. 

There was one small favor about Imperial medical droids, Jyn thought. They didn't rattle off odds and percentages. M-E, as she had taken to calling the droid, gave brief no-nonsense answers to any questions.   
****

Jyn was sitting in the co-pilot's chair, trying to rest when Cassian entered the cockpit. K-2 was the first to notice him saying quietly to Jyn, "You didn't give him enough sedatives." 

"Cassian!" she shouted accusingly. 

He was standing by the door, leaning heavily on the wall, arms crossed. "I'm fine. I need an update. Did Bodhi make it off Scarif?

Kaytoo answered, "He made it out. And will be meeting us at Dantooine. We agreed to take different routes, so he is about 6 hours behind us. Beyond that, I don't know. We agreed to radio silence. I was about to signal him."

Cassian nodded, and the motion sent pain down his side. Jyn stood up and motioned to her seat. "Sit down before you fall down. You're making me hurt watching you."

He shot her a dirty look as he took her seat. "I'll go ahead and send the message."

K-2 shook his head mumbling, "You really are an awful patient." Cassian laughed.

A few moments passed in companionable silence. Then Cassian asked, "Do you know if this shuttle has a tracking device? We need to disable it."

The droid gave a long suffering sigh. "Jyn disabled it shortly after leaving Scarif. We have found no other signals. And really, you should know better than to ask that. I would not make that mistake. Not again, anyway."


	4. Chapter 4

Bodhi Rook had never held a position of authority. He always took orders. Even when defecting from the Empire, he did it because Galen Erso told him to. But this mission changed all of that. When he named them Rogue One, and took the initiative to follow Jyn to Scarif, he ceased to be just another pilot. He became a leader.

When Captain Andor gave the order to leave, Bodhi wanted to refuse. He knew Cassian was merely giving the sensible order, and he needed to follow it. And now, the lives of any survivors became his responsibility. 

There had already been one close call with a grenade. If they didn't leave now, they might never get out. 

Knowing the order was logical didn't make it any easier to follow. His heart hurt. He had one job to do; get the team to safety. The fact that the parameters of the mission changed did nothing to make following orders easier.

As he fired up the engines, he called out for Tonc to get as many people on board as he could. He saw a few familiar faces from Cassian's strike team. There were two new faces wearing blue flight suits.

Bodhi waited as long as possible. Just as the hatch was closing Baze came aboard dragging Chirrut with him. Melshi brought up the rear, firing one final round at the remaining Stormtroopers. 

He made one brief comms contact with K-2 to verify the coordinates of the rendezvous point and confirm their survival. Then, with a silent prayer to the force, he punched the controls. The shuttle entered hyperspace.

After about an hour in hyperspace, Bodhi set the autopilot and went to check on the others.

He knew many of the survivors. There were so few of them. All of them seemed to be looking to him for direction. 

"Cassian, Jyn and Kaytoo made it out on another stolen shuttle. We are going to rendezvous with them at Dantooine just in case the Imperials follow us. We are also taking a different route than they are. For now, we need to stabilize everyone for the journey."

He looked around at all the familiar faces. Tonc, his wingman, seemed unharmed. Melshi had a graze wound to his side. Baze didn't have a scratch, but the same couldn't be said of Chirrut, who lay breathing hard on the floor next to him. Someone had given up their coat for a pillow to help ease the monk's position. 

In the back there were two new faces, both wearing blue uniforms. A woman in her late thirties with dirty blond hair and a battle hardened look. Next to her was a dark haired young man who was probably the same age as Bodhi. 

The woman's name was Lieutenant Shel Paline. She had crashed her U-wing bringing in reinforcements. Her companion was Jelt Walton, the only reinforcement to make it aboard.

There weren't many survivors, but it could have been so much worse. And, perhaps, other ships managed to make it through the shield gate in time. One could only hope.

****

It was a relief when Captain Andor finally made contact. 

"Bodhi report," Cassian's voice came over the comms. 

"It's good to hear your voice, Captain. We have a few strike team survivors and two U-wing personnel. Baze, Melshi, and Tonc are in good shape. Our most immediate concern is Chirrut. He's been injured pretty badly. Melshi's patched him up as best he can.

"Copy that. The good news is that our stolen shuttle came equipped with a medical droid and supplies. 

"We are about 6 hours out from Dantooine. Can you confirm your position?"

"We are six hours behind you," Bodhi replied. 

"That should work. Kay and I should be able to find the generators and power up the lower levels. When you enter atmo, don't head for the base you can see. Go directly north about 20 klicks. There is a hidden base there, room underground for our two ships. Melshi knows how to find it. We'll park there and regroup."

"Sounds good. See you in 12 hours, Rogue One out."


	5. Chapter 5

Touch down on Dantooine went smoothly. So, naturally, Cassian had to complicate things. As soon as the shuttle touched down and the blast doors closed, he was attempting to leave the shuttle.

Jyn had gone to get her blaster, leaving K-2 and Cassian alone. As she returned she heard K-2 ask, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I need to search the base. We don't want to run into any unexpected guests. "

"You are in no shape to be walking around, and you know it. You can't even hold a blaster," the droid stated.

"I need to do this, and you need to stay here and watch for any Imperial activity."

"Jyn can do it. You need to put yourself back in that seat. We really don't want a repeat of Halcyon."

Cassian flinched at the reminder. Another mission gone bad. "It doesn't matter. This is a job that needs to be done." He turned to see Jyn in the doorway, her pistol drawn.

"What about Halcyon?"

"Nothing. Kay gets over protective."

"And where do you think you are going?"

"I'm going to get the power turned on, then search the base, make sure we are alone," he said, exasperated to be repeating himself.

Jyn pointed her blaster at him, making a show of changing the setting to stun. "No, I don't think so. I did not go through all the effort of reviving you, for you to collapse on me again."

"You wouldn't do it," Cassian scoffed in disbelief. 

"I did warn you that the likelihood of her using the blaster against you was high," Kay gloated.

"Jyn is not going to shoot me."

"She has already sedated you once. I don't think she has any problems with stunning you," K-2 interjected. 

Jyn raised her chin, a show of defiance Cassian wasn't willing to challenge. "Fine. But you call for back up if you find anything."

"If I do need back up, send Kay. We do not need you falling down. And right now, I wouldn't trust your aim." She turned and left.

Cassian turned to his co-pilot. "Since when are you on her side?"

"Since she gave me a blaster." The captain noticed the new weapon on the console in front of the droid.

"Fair enough." He dropped into the co-pilot's seat. Not wanting to think about Jyn out there on her own, he focused on something else. "We need to send a message to the fleet, give them our location."

"I will get right on that."

"We also need to be on watch for any Imperial ships that might have tracked us."

The droid tilted his head in an approximation of human annoyance. "I figured that out all by myself. Are you feeling alright?"

"I don't like sending Jyn out alone to do what I should be doing."

"You can barely stand. We don't need you falling down and creating more work for us."

Cassian shook his head. "Stop nagging. I get it. I don't have to like it."

****

"Good news," Jyn said as she returned to the shuttle. "The lights are on, but no one is home."

Cassian sagged with relief. They had made it. The mission was complete and they could now rest and recuperate. 

"I found some medical supplies. We'll get you patched up before the others get here. By then, I should be able to set up a room as a makeshift medical bay," Jyn continued.

"You can do that after the droid looks you over," Cassian stated.

Growling, Jyn replied, "I'm fine."

"You are not fine, Ms. Erso. You have been limping since you came on board. Your heart rate is elevated and your breath labored, which indicates a high level of pain," Kaytoo interjected. 

"Shut up."

"That settles it. If you want me to submit to treatment, you will too." And it was obvious that the captain would not take 'No' for an answer.  
****


End file.
